


In A Captain's Bed

by thesacredgrove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacredgrove/pseuds/thesacredgrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><img/><br/>Wonderful photo edit by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins">SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins</a></p></blockquote>





	In A Captain's Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Here,  
we are alright.

Mouth to mouth,  
in a captain’s bed;  
hand in hand  
in silk, damask and wool.

Not running.  
Not chasing.  
Not being chased -  
but still handcuffed together

in our own way.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Wonderful photo edit by [SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins)


End file.
